Who Are They?
by Coke Shoes
Summary: A knock. A dead cousin. And some odd people, may be the end of Emily Gilmore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter one: the Greeting**

_**A knock on the door disturbed Emily Gilmore from her book on how to host a Japanese tea ceremony.**_

'_Who on earth could be here at this hour_?' Emily thought even though it was only 8pm. As she walked to the door, she thought of all the different people it could be.

She opened the door and saw two very unfamiliar faces.

"Why, hello there! Is you Emily Gilmore?" One of the strangers asked, in a very country tone, shivering from the cold weather.

"Yes, I am Emily Gilmore. And you are?" Taking note of the accent

"Oh, I'm Sandy! And this is William Robert! But, we just call him Billy-Bob!"

"Why hello, Sandy and Billy-Bob, Would you like to come in?" Just now, noticing that they were shivering.

"Why thank you!"

"The living room is just through there. I'll be in, in a minute." She took their coats and walked to the kitchen.

**She walked over to the sink and got some water and think.**

'_Who are these people? Why are they here? Why didn't they call? How much energy does it take to dial a phone?! They must have my phone number! They were certainly able to find my address! Stupid people, no call, no note, no letter! Did they think it was okay to just show up at somebody's house with absolutely __**no**__ notice?_'

**She put the cup with her water in it back into the refrigerator and walked back into the living room, determined to get her answers.**

She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw them. She hadn't really noticed what they looked like or what they were wearing until now.

Sandy was about 5'2". She was approximately 250lbs. She had long, curly, frizzy, brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed or combed in about a month and green eyes. She had yellow, buck teeth and tan skin. She was wearing a long-sleeved plaid shirt, that closely reassembled a picnic blanket, a pair of ripped up jeans with dried mud on them,

Billy –Bob was about 5'10", he had a very large beer gut, crooked yellow teeth, a cheesy, greasy mustache and a balding head. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with beer and food stains on it and a pair of muddy jeans.

'_Oh my gosh! What are they wearing?! Don't they know you should look at least clean when you are at some ones house?! I'll have to burn the couch when they leave!'_

When they saw her come in they both stood up happily.

"There you are! We thought a bear ate you or somethin'!"

'_I wish a bear could drag me off so I wouldn't have to see these people!'_

"Oh, no bear, I just needed to take my medicine." '_Crap! This was a bad lie!'_

"Medicine? Are ya sick?

"No, just a headache" _'Okay, they should believe that'_

"So, um, How can I help you?"

"Help us? Cousin, we don't need no help. We just got to, um, deliver some bad news."

"Bad news? What happened?" _'How could these people know any bad news in __**my**__ life? Cousin?'_

"Well, Cousin Eddie kicked the bucket yesterday." She said in a sad tone.

"Cousin Eddie?"

"You know him. He was at your fifth birthday party"

"Yes, um, I remember him now. So, are we cousins, too?"

"Of course! But we haven't seen you in years!"

"Um…" She was interrupted by the phone ringing " _Oh, thank god._

Hello? Gilmore Residents, Emily speaking.

_Hi, Mrs. Gilmore, my name is John McFurr. I'm calling about the obituary on Edward Gilmore._

Excuse me?

_It says here that he's your…cousin._

Oh, yes, of course. _I don't even know who this Eddie person is, how am I supposed to write an obituary on him?_

**While Emily was sorting this out Billy-Bob and Sandy were in the living room 'talking'.**

"Rich people are so gullible!" Sandy said

"I know! This is the best house we've hit so far! Look at all these drinks!" Billy-Bob replied while admiring the drink cart.

"Ok, so Phil is on the phone distracting Emily. I'm guessing that we have about five minutes until she come in here."

"Right. We need to hurry"

**For the next four minutes the started to pour the drinks into the flasks that they had brought and started to stuff the random knick- knacks into their bags. As soon as they heard foot steps from the other room they quickly sat down.**

"I'm sorry that took so long, can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. We don't drink." Sandy said

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry, but I have a very early day tomorrow and I need to get some rest. I have to guest rooms ready, if you'd like to stay the night."

"Well, thank you! You are just too sweet!"

"OK, well goodnight"

"G'night"

**As Emily went to bed, she thought of these strange people who had just come to her house. Meanwhile, Sandy and Billy-Bob decided to 'look' around the house.**

_To be continued?_

_**A/N: If I continue this story the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
